Some mobile devices have map applications loaded on the devices. Map applications can be used to show a specific location on a map or to show the location of the mobile device, if the device is equipped with a position broadcast system, such as GPS (Global Positioning System). In some systems, map applications can be used to show the locations of one or more other mobile devices that are members of a group that participate in location sharing. Some map applications allow the user to designate one or more locations as Points of Interest (POIs). For some map applications, these POIs are considered “favourites” which could be shown on the map each time the respective area is displayed or shared with other map users or simply stored for sub-sequent display on-demand without having to go through the geo-coding process again.
Likewise, many mobile devices also have address book applications stored thereon. Addresses and contact information are represented in the address book application as address cards. Users can open a new address card for a new contact or update existing address cards with new or changed information. In some applications, address books on mobile devices can be updated by importing data from an external source such as an address book on a personal computer, a database on a personal computer or server, a business card scanner, or an SD (Secure Digital) card.
In some mobile devices, a user can chose to view an address from the address book on a map. When a user selects an option to view an address on a map, the map application sends a request to a server, such as a location server, to obtain geo-coded information for the respective address. The geo-coded information comprises the latitude and longitude of the address which is used by the map application to show the address on a map.